Balto Take what's left of me
by 4everleestain
Summary: Its the third week after Balto had Nome. And he's is about to face many challenges in his life like meeting meeting a man who loves money by doing dog fights and being a normal teen asking jenna  . This is before WOC and WQ.I just pulled Duke WOC early


Jenna: Hey Balto (she blushes at Him)

Balto: hey

Jenna: so what are you doing today

Balto: uummm nothing much, just watching Todd

Jenna: you know you don't have to do it alone, you can have someone to do it with (she tries to let Balto ask her out)

Balto: yeah your right, I can go over at Duke's house, maybe he can help.

Jenna facial expression changed, she wasn't expecting to hear Duke's name in it. She was trying to let Balto ask her out, but figure out it didn't work.

Jenna: yeah, that's a good idea

Balto: you okay

Jenna: yeah everythings fine (she lied)

Balto gave a slight smile which made Jenna smile big

Balto: well I guess I'll see you around

Jenna: yup

Balto: uh bye (he leaves and blushes while he does)

As soon as Balto leaves, her smile disappears as she stands there alone. Jenna had always had a crush on him but she wonders if he has a crush on her.

Balto walks around town to get home, as he walks he thinking about Jenna, it was only 1 week ago he saved the children of Nome. Jenna had gave that nuzzle, but he doesn't know if it was a love nuzzle, welcome back nuzzle or just being friends nuzzle. As he walked he bumps into a man, the man looks down at him with an angry look. When Balto looks back at the man, the man looks like he had seen him before.

Flash back

When Balto was a puppy he would always be playing around the trash cans. He climb up on one of them but falls in and struggles to get out. A man comes down who is named Carther hears the noises and walks towards it. He finds and pulls Balto out the trash can. Balto is thinking that he is helping gim but Carter was feeling around his fur, trying to see if he worth for making some money.

Balto: why are you feeling my fur (he thought to himself)

He got anyonned by it, so he bite Carters hand and ran away.

Carter: that stupid wolfdog bit me (he looks over his hand)

Present time

Balto: could it be him and does he still hate me. Uh whatever it doesn't matter anymore (he walks into Duke's house) hey Duke (he says but duke cant hear him or understand him)

Duke was on the phone talking with some one

Duke: well yes of course I will be able to you. Yup we can start next week. Alright bye (he hangs up the phone) hey Balto how is my favorite dog, huh boy

Balto: why does humans always gotta talk to dogs like there babies. Hmmm just smile, breathe heavy, and stick your tug out

Duke: guess what, Duke's getting another job, yes he did yes he did. When are you going to ask Jenna out

Balto stayed silent

Duke: oh come on Balto, you'll never know if she likes you if you don't ask

Balto: yeah your right maybe I should (he thinks to himself, he starts to leave Duke's side and out the door)

Duke: where you going (he starts to think that maybe he's going to ask Jenna out) oh okay I know what your doing. See ya later

Balto leaves and starts to think of what to say to Jenna.

Jenna was with her friends talking of how Balto never asked her out, and she like for him to ask her.

Jenna: maybe he's just not in to me

Dixie: what are you talking about, I seen the way he be looking at you, he does like you

Sylvia: word on the street is that Balto has a lot of female wolfdogs after him.

Jenna: Sylvia surprisenly this is not making me feel any better

Sylvia: sorry (she sees Balto coming) here he comes Jenna

Balto: hey uh Jenna

Jenna: hi

Balto: I just uhh was wondering uhhh (he didn't want to say it in front of her friends)

Dixie: come on Balto want do you have to say to her

Balto: ummm can we talk in private

Dixie: whatever you have to say you can say it in front of us

Jenna: uh girls, just give us a moment

Sylvia: okay, make it quick Balto (he and Dixie walks away)

Jenna: okay what do you have to say

Balto: I wanted to ummm (he doesn't know what to say) look I'm not good at this stuff.

Jenna: I have some where to go (she starts leaving)

Balto: (he had to hurry and say something) would you like to go out with me

Jenna: (she stopped walking and turned around) what

Balto: I'm asking you out

Jenna: uh sure

Balto: really

Jenna: yeah when

Balto: maybe tonight

Jenna: okay I'll you then I'll see you later (she smiles and walks home)

Balto: she said yes, she said yes! Aww man I gotta take a bath, fix my hair (he runs to Duke's house)


End file.
